1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an electronic system and an auxiliary heat dissipation device thereof, and more particularly to an electronic system and an external auxiliary heat dissipation device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A water block heat-dissipating structure includes a seat body and a seal cover body. The seat body has a plurality of heat-dissipating fins formed thereon, and a bottom portion of the seat body contacting a heat-generating source. In addition, the seal cover body is used to seal and cover the seat body. The seal cover body further has a water inlet and a water outlet. When the bottom portion of the seat body contacts a heat-generating source, heat is transmitted from the heat-generating source to the heat-dissipating fins. In addition, the heat of the first heat-dissipating fins can be guided away quickly by cooling liquids that circulate between the water inlet and the water outlet.